This invention relates to a knob-to-shaft assembly. The invention relates in particular to improved means for facilitating pushing a plastic knob manually onto a metal shaft. The improved assembly is such that while the knob may be pushed by hand on to the shaft, a force considerably greater than that which can be applied by hand is necessary to pull the knob off of the shaft.
It is known in the prior art to stake two barbs on the shaft for the purpose of permitting push-on of the knob by hand while preventing pull-off by manual force. However, the two-barb design of the prior art has relative low resistance to torque forces and in at least some cases it is necessary to provide flats on the shaft and a mating shape in the knob.